


Be A Good Boy

by SeongCiro



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Junchan, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, brat yuchan, dom junhee, im a sucker for fluff, it's still fluffy, lmao forgot, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeongCiro/pseuds/SeongCiro
Summary: Yuchan can't help it if he loves to misbehave.After all, rules are made to be broken.





	Be A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I went a little ham on this request ;;

“Man, it feels good for finals to be done with.” Junhee said with an exasperated sigh as he threw open the door to his and Yuchan’s dorm. “Honestly, I didn’t think I was gonna make it this time.”

Yuchan couldn’t help but laugh as he set his bag by his bed. “Dramatic much? It was just a liberal arts class.”

“It was still terrible,” Junhee whined. He pressed his forehead against Yuchan’s and pouted, “I need Channie Kisses.”

Yuchan rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Junhee’s neck. “You’re so needy.”

“You’re one to talk.” Junhee pressed their lips together for a chaste kiss. “I missed you.” He muttered.

“You literally just saw me this morning.” Yuchan hummed as they laid on his bed. He ran his hands through Junhee’s black hair as the elder continued to leave a trail of kisses and marks on his neck.

“I still missed you.” Junhee pressed another kiss against Yuchan’s lips. He rested his head on his chest with a content sigh. He slipped his hand into Yuchan’s sweats, unfazed that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Using some of the precum that was already leaking, he slowly stroked his cock. “All I could think about was tonight.”

“Tonight?” Yuchan tilted his head. “We don’t have anything planned...”

“It’s Kwannie and Yoonie’s party!” Junhee exclaimed. “How could you forget? Tsk, they should be calling soon so we could go-” 

As if on cue, Junhee’s phone began to buzz in his pocket. He rolled off of Yuchan, ‘accidentally’ pulling the hem of his sweats down in the process. Yuchan was about to complain but Junhee pressed a finger against his lips.

Junhee answered the phone. “Hello? Yeah! Uh huh… Alright sounds good! See you in a bit!’

“Who was that?” Yuchan mumbled against Junhee’s finger.

“Donghun, he said he’s already there and that they’re gonna start when Byeongkwan is done with his last final. But we could head over now!” Junhee said happily as he made his way towards the closet.

“Wait what about this!” He motioned to his cock, now fully erect thanks to Junhee

“No cumming until I say so!”

Yuchan groaned and flopped back onto the bed. “Then what was that for?”

He could hear Junhee chuckle from the bathroom. “Making things interesting for tonight.”

“But what did you gain!?” He exclaimed. Junhee hummed, pretending that he couldn’t hear Yuchan’s complaints from the bed as he carefully chose his outfit for the party. 

Yuchan huffed as he glanced from his spot on the bed, making sure that Junhee couldn’t see him. He bit his lip as he completely pulled off his sweatpants. His dick was an angry shade of red. Precum dripped from the head down his length. He grasped the base and quickly began to stroke his member. He felt his climax quickly build up again. His back arched the bed, eyes clenched shut, now uncaring if Junhee heard him or not. He came hot ropes of cum across his stomach. He panted heavily from his prolonged release he barely made out Junhee’s slim figure looming over him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Getting off.” He huffed. “Since you wouldn’t fucking let me finish.”

Junhee narrowed his eyes. He knelt on the bed in front of Yuchan. “Flower?”

_Fuck_. 

Yuchan knew exactly what this meant. It was their system to make sure they were both okay with what they were doing. They had tried the traffic light system but Yuchan didn’t like it, so he assigned flowers instead since it related to his major. Cactus instead of green (since he couldn’t think of any green flowers on the spot), sunflower for yellow, and rose for red. Though hearing ‘cactus’ during intimate moments always made Junhee laugh and break the mood slightly, but they both still loved it. Yuchan knew it reassured Junhee and that was all that mattered.

“Cactus,” Yuchan mumbled. 

Before he could even blink Junhee had used one hand to pin his wrists above his head. He pressed his palm against Yuchan’s sensitive cock. “What rule did you break?”

Yuchan winced from the overstimulation. “No cumming.”

“And what did you do?” He slowly put more pressure against the head.

“Cummed.” Yuchan groaned as Junhee slid his hand down his length, “Without permission.”

“Bad boy,” Junhee tsked, “Tell me, what do bad boys get?”

“They get punished,” Yuchan smirked. He sat up, propping himself on his elbows. “What’s my punishment, _sir_?”

“Undress. You’re wearing something extra special to the party.” Junhee harshly applied pressure to Yuchan’s dick before kneeling down to reach for the shoebox under his bed. Yuchan huffed as he pulled off his hoodie. He was about to throw it across the room but decided on something better. He made the point of waiting for Junhee to sit on the bed before throwing the hoodie at his face. Yuchan couldn’t even feign innocence, he stuck his tongue out at him as he laughed.

Junhee glared at him. “Well, I was gonna go easy on you,” He held up a small, baby blue bullet vibrator, “But it looks like you need a more severe punishment.” He dropped the toy in favor of pulling out a thicker, longer bright pink toy. “Flower?”

Yuchan felt his dick twitch. “Cactus.”

“Spread your legs.”

Yuchan did as he was told and spread his legs as far as he could on the tiny mattress. He winced as Junhee poured a generous amount of lube on his entrance. Junhee harshly pushed two fingers into his tight heat. Yuchan hissed at the sudden intrusion. He threw his head back as Junhee slowly scissored him open, shallow pants and moans fell from his lips. When he nodded his head to signal that he was ready, Junhee quickly removed his fingers and pressed the tip of the vibrator against his entrance, circling around his puffy rim before slowly pushing the toy in all the way to the base. Yuchan gasped at the burning stretch. “Fuck- Jun- Sir- Feels good-”

“You look so beautiful like this, so I’ll let that slide.” Junhee tucked the shoebox back under the bed. Yuchan experimentally shifted his hips against the toy, only to receive a harsh _smack_ on his ass. He couldn’t hold back a moan from the sudden pain, quickly earning him another _smack_. “This isn’t a reward, stupid whore. Get up.”

Junhee quickly yanked Yuchan up from the bed, he winced as his muscles clench around the toy. “You fucking planned this, didn’t you?”

“Oh absolutely.” Junhee gave him a sly wink. “I’m going to have some fun with this.” When Yuchan gave him a confused expression he let out a low chuckle. He waved his phone in front of him. Yuchan squinted at the small screen, noticing that the phone was opened to an app that had a way too familiar layout.

Yuchan’s eyes went wide when he finally realized what was going on. “Come on- No way-” He felt the vibrator start at a low buzz and yelped at the sudden sensation. He held onto Junhee’s shoulders for support as his body shivered.

“Flower? Shit-” Junhee’s dom demeanor quickly dropped. He turned off the vibrator when he saw Yuchan’s reaction. He sat back on the bed and pulled Yuchan into his lap. He rubbed small, soothing circles on his lower back, “Channie if you’re not okay with it-”

“Cactus,” Yuchan said breathlessly before kissing him deeply. When they pulled away for air, Yuchan couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much, okay?”

“My baby is so good.” Junhee cooed, he kissed him once more before they got up from the bed, carefully slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Now let’s actually get you ready, Byeongkwan’s been spamming me that he’s gonna kick our asses because we’re late.”

“Can he even reach that high?” The two burst into a fit of laughter. Junhee helped Yuchan get dressed since he was still getting used to the large vibrator. He moved stiffly as any sudden movements would push the toy around and press against his sensitive prostate. Junhee was very careful as he pulled up Yuchan’s pants as to not hurt shift the toy too much. Though he couldn’t resist teasing his baby a little more. 

His fingers wrapped around the base of the toy, slowly he pulled it out inch by inch until it was just the tip inside him. Yuchan panted as Junhee slowly pushed it back in halfway before he pulled it out again. His arms wrapped around Junhee’s neck for support as he shallowly fucked him. “Remember, baby,” Junhee suddenly slammed it back into his ass, causing Yuchan fell forward with a gasp, “no cumming until I say so.” Junhee winked before he finished pulling up his pants.

“Fuck you.” Yuchan groaned.

Junhee pressed a gentle kiss into the side of Yuchan’s neck. “Be a good boy and we’ll see.”

The two made their way out of the dorm and started the short walk to the bus stop. Luckily the buses were running on time and their bus pulled up right when they go to the stop. Junhee laced one of his hands with Yuchan’s. He used his free hand to not so discreetly play with the app, alternating between the low and medium settings. Yuchan stifled a moan by pressing his face into Junhee’s thin scarf. Junhee pressed their entwined hands into his thigh to stop his hips from bucking up. He turned it off once again when they arrived at their stop. By then the sun had just begun to set. Little trails of light peeked through the trees. The street lamps slowly flickered to life as they passed by.

Yuchan swung their entwined hands as he complained about how it was unfair he was getting punished, stating that if Junhee had just made him cum he wouldn’t have had to break the rules for his release. Junhee rolled his eyes at Yuchan’s whining. “I was gonna do this anyway,” He gave Yuchan a teasing grin, “Riling you up before was just a bonus.”

“Bout time you two showed up!” The two looked up to the front porch to see Byeongkwan pouting, “Too busy fucking to party?”

“You don’t have to expose us!” Junhee yelled back. They all laughed as Byeongkwan pulled them into a group hug.

“Sehyoon is in the kitchen making some snacks and Donghun already took over the pool since you guys took forever to get here.” He flicked both of their foreheads with a laugh, “Other than that it’s just people from class. Some people already are wasted.” He sang the last sentence, which made Yuchan laugh.

“I’m guessing that means Bin and Sanha from astrology, yeah?” Junhee teased.

“Oh absolutely.” Byeongkwan grinned, “Dongmin and Minhyuk are having a field day trying to hide the alcohol from them.”

“Kwannie? You out here?” Sehyoon cracked open the door. The loud music poured out along with the intense smell of alcohol. “Oh! Junhee, Channie!” Sehyoon emerged fully from the house and pulled them each into a warm embrace. “Glad you guys finally showed up! Kwannie kept going on and on about how you two-”

“Yoonie,” Byeongkwan whined. He wrapped his arms around Sehyoon’s waist, perching his head on his shoulder. “Did you need help with something?”

“Yeah, actually.” Sehyoon patted Byeongkwan’s head before turning back to Junhee and Yuchan, “Sorry, we’ll catch up later, yeah?”

Yuchan nodded, “Of cour-” The words got stuck in his throat. He gasped before letting out a low whine as he felt the vibrator buzz inside him. He turned his head into Junhee’s chest, trying his best not to moan in front of his best friends. 

“Channie? You okay?” Sehyoon’s voice was laced with concern. He put a hand against Yuchan’s forehead. The vibrator had stopped but Yuchan breaths were still shallow.

Junhee slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Ah, probably just tired from finals.” He rubbed small circles into Yuchan’s lower back. “I got him, go do what you gotta do.”

Sehyoon pouted, “Just let us know if you need anything, yeah?” 

Byeongkwan rolled his eyes. “Use the spare room.” He gave them a wink before going back into the house with Sehyoon.

As soon as the door closed, Yuchan started hitting Junhee’s shoulder. “Oh my god, that was terrible! Junnie!”

Junhee started laughing. He kissed the top of his head. “This isn’t a reward, baby. You’re being punished, remember?” Junhee smacked Yuchan’s ass. “What’s the rule tonight?”

“No cumming without permission.” Yuchan pouted.

“Good boy.”

Junhee opened the door for Yuchan, the smell of alcohol and the loud music now hitting them full force now that they were inside. Sure enough, as Byeongkwan said, Dongmin and Minhyuk were grabbing bottles out of Bin and Sanha’s hands. People clumped into groups along the walls while the living room was the dance floor. Several people were having a dance off. 

Yuchan huffed. If it weren’t for the toy he’d join them. Junhee kissed his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Better.” He pouted. He winced as the toy shifted inside him. Junhee turned on the vibrator to its lowest setting. The loud music drowned out his moans.

“Be a good boy.” Junhee patted his head. “C’mon, let’s have fun, yeah?”

An idea sparked in Yuchan’s mind. 

He turned around to face Junhee. He grabbed his hips and closed the gap between them. He pushed his crotch against his leg. Junhee swayed to the beat of the music. He pressed a hand into Yuchan’s back. He kissed along his jawline and down his neck. Yuchan moaned as he sucked a mark into his fair skin. He felt the toy’s intensity increase little by little as they continued to sway. He pressed his face into the side of Junhee’s neck. His eyes were clenched shut from the pleasure hitting him. His little pants and whimpers were only slightly muffled by Junhee’s scarf.

“Fuck, baby.” Junhee whispered into his ear, “You look so good like this, you know that? All of this over that small toy? I can’t wait to see you take my cock.

Yuchan whimpered. “Please.” He threw his head back as Junhee turned up the intensity once again. He groaned, “ _Fuck me, daddy_.”

“Fuck.” Junhee growled. He grabbed Yuchan’s arm and led him away from the crowded dance floor. Luckily the hallway leading to the bedroom was empty and he was able to enter the guest room with ease. As soon as the door was locked he started unbuttoning his shirt. “Clothes, off.”

Yuchan undressed as quickly as he could, throwing his clothes across the room. Junhee was already sitting on the bed by the time he finished. Yuchan straddled his lap, immediately tangling his hands in the back of Junhee’s hair. He grinded his ass against Junhee’s thigh, slowly pushing the toy in and out of his tight ass. Yuchan moaned as the tip of the toy rubbed against his prostate. Junhee swiped his tongue across Yuchan’s bottom lip, who happily complied. His lips parted with a moan. Junhee panted into his mouth, their tongues slid past each other with heated intent. Careful not to break their kiss, Junhee slowly pushed Yuchan onto the bed, switching their positions so he was on top. He pinned Yuchan’s hands above his head and held up the thin scarf he was wearing earlier. “Flower?”

“Cactus.” He whined. “Please, daddy.”

“Shh, baby,” Junhee cooed, quickly tying his wrists against the wire headboard. He planted small, reassuring kisses along his jawline. Yuchan pulled against his restraints and bucked his hips against the empty air. His cock was painfully throbbing, precum dribbled from the head and coated the shaft. Junhee licked a stripe along the underside to the head. Without warning he took it all with one swift motion. He hummed as he slowly bobbed his head. A finger slowly circled his rim before wrapping around the base of the toy. He shallowly fucked Yuchan with it, rubbing it against his prostate.

Yuchan let out a low groan as he pulled against the makeshift restraints. He could feel his orgasm quickly build up, “Daddy please let me cum, please, please-” He thrust his hips, pushing his cock further down Junhee’s throat, “I’m gonna- gonna-”

Junhee quickly squeezed the base of his cock, preventing his climax. Yuchan choked out a sob, tears streamed down his face. “Did you really think I was gonna let you cum, baby?” Junhee tsked. He pulled the toy out all the way. Yuchan cried out from the overstimulation. He kicked the empty space on the bed, trying to turn himself over to try to get some something to rub himself against.

“Daddy please, please,” Yuchan cried.

“Should I just leave you with a pillow, hm?” Junhee ran a hand over Yuchan’s thigh, “Or leave you with the vibrator deep in your ass?” He slipped two fingers inside his hole with ease. Yuchan gasped as Junhee curled his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion.  
“No, no, no.” Yuchan whimpered. He spread his legs wider, trying to urge Junhee on. “Want your cock, need Daddy’s cock.”

“What makes you think you’ve earned it?” Junhee slipped in another finger. The lube from earlier dribbled down his fingers and pooled onto the bed. “Beg for it.”

“Please, please,” Yuchan babbled, “Need daddy’s cock, want to make daddy feel good. Want daddy’s cum, please, please.”

Junhee chuckled, “Such a little cock slut, you want me to fuck you right here?”

“Yes, yes, _please_.” 

He groaned as Junhee pulled out his fingers. “Not even worried about getting caught?”

“Only want your cock,” Yuchan whined. He heard Junhee shift on the bed. He clenched his eyes shut.

Junhee pressed the head of his cock against Yuchan’s rim. He pushed himself in until his hips were flush against Yuchan’s ass. They both panted as they caught their breath. Junhee hooked Yuchan’s legs onto his shoulders, leaning forward until he was almost bent in half. Yuchan whimpered and moaned. He held tightly onto the bars of the headboard. Junhee wasted no time. He pulled out all the way, snapping his hips forward. He built up a fast rhythm. Yuchan was quickly reduced to a panting, moaning, babbling mess. 

“Touch me,” Yuchan moaned.

“Can you cum untouched for me, baby?”

Yuchan did his best to nod, but could only respond with a whimper. Junhee caught his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Yuchan felt tears pool in the corners of his eyes. “Can I- Ah, Ha-” Yuchan turned his head to the side. Junhee continued to kiss down his jawline.

“What was that, baby?” Junhee kissed along his neck down toward his collarbones. With each thrust he could feel Yuchan fall further and further apart. “Can you give me a flower?”

“Ca-ah... Cactus- Daddy let me cum.” He sobbed. “I wanna cum, I wanna cum, I-” He cut himself off his a groan. Junhee bit and was working on a mark right below his jaw, something that would be impossible to hide later on.

“Cum for daddy.” Junhee growled.

His thrusts grew faster and more erratic as he felt his own orgasm build up. It only took a few more thrusts until Yuchan came with a shout. His cum smeared against his and Junhee’s stomachs. He yelped when Junhee’s hand wrapped around his cock and continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Junhee didn’t last much longer after that. He buried himself deep into Yuchan’s ass before cumming inside him. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of him. 

“You did so good, baby.” Junhee mumbled. He pressed gentle kisses on Yuchan’s lips, “You’re such a good boy Channie.”

“Mm sticky.” Yuchan panted, “Did we really just do that?”

“Mhm.” Junhee hummed as he undid the scarf. Even though there weren’t any marks left behind, Junhee still kissed his wrists and massaged them gently. “Stay here, I’m gonna grab a towel, okay?”

Yuchan nodded. Luckily there was an adjacent bathroom in the room. He quickly grabbed a wet washcloth and returned to Yuchan’s side. He cleaned him first, wiping away at the cum that was drying on his chest and stomach. “Ass hurts.” Yuchan mumbled.

Junhee chuckled. “I know, baby. I’m almost done. Just hold still.” He gently massaged the cloth against his thighs, careful around his tender ass. “I think we owe Kwannie new sheets.”

Yuchan laughed, “Gross. You’re gross.”

“Says the one who has my cum dripping from his ass.” Junhee kissed his nose.

“I love you, Junnie.”

“I love you, too, Channie.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for other groups, pairings, tops, bottoms, kinks, don't hesitate to request it ! But please specify if it's for bp or not ! Much appreciated !
> 
> It may take me a while, but I promise to get to each request !
> 
> I feel bad for posting fics so far apart, so I'm trying to be more active on twitter ! Please follow me for updates and the occasional retweets !  
> https://twitter.com/seongciro98  
> @seongciro98
> 
> Thank you guys for all your support !


End file.
